herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie)
Zoey is the ex-girlfriend of Arrow, the best friend and later girlfriend of Rudolph and is the deuteragonist of the 1998 film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. She is voiced by Vanessa Morley as a fawn Miriam Sirois as a young adult whilst Debbie Lytton does her singing voice. Zoey first appears in the film as a young fawn at school with Rudolph and his cousin Arrow. She along with the teacher Mrs. Prancer are the only ones in the class who bully Rudolph. She appears later on Christmas Eve with Arrow watching Santa Claus and his Flyers taking off before meeting up with Rudolph who was also watching the take-off saying that she wishes to be his friend and doesn't care what the others would think. The two then notice that they are under a mistletoe but just before they can kiss Arrow (who also has feelings for Zoey) arrives and has Zoey come with him instead which she reluctantly does but smiles over to Rudolph as she leaves causing him to realise that she likes him. Years later Zoey now a young adult prepares to take part in the Junior Reindeer Games with Rudolph and Arrow (whom she is now in a relationship with). Before the start of the Sleigh Race she gives Rudolph her pendant for good luck much to Arrow's dismay and finishes second in the race to Rudolph. She is shown to not be pleased when Rudolph is disqualified from the games (because his nose triggered off because of Arrow's taunts and caused Arrow to crash) and confronts Arrow who is made winner by default and ends their relationship. She then goes to Rudolph's home to see him but is told by his father Blitzen that he has ran away so she goes off to look for him and ends up crossing the bridge of the ice queen Stormella which is off limits and is imprisoned by Stormella. Rudolph and his friend a polar bear named Leonard enter Stormella's castle to rescue her but are caught and locked up too by Stormella who then casts a storm to stop Santa makingbhis Christmas Eve trip. It is here where Zoey admits her true feelings for Rudolph who too admits his love for her. Luckily Rudolph's other friend an arctic fox named Slyly manages to get the cells keys from Stormella and frees them but as they group leave they are confronted by Stormella who prepares to attack Zoey but Rudolph's anger at this causes his nose to light up causing Stormella to fall down a cliff side but Rudolph aided by Zoey, Slyly and Leonard manage to pull her back up and by Rudolph's wish turns nice. Zoey is then seen returning with Rudolph, Slyly and Leonard back to Santa's Village where she is reunited with her parents and is last seen kissing Rudolph before he leaves to help guide Santa and the Flyers through Stormella's storm with his nose. Gallery Imageyz.jpg|Young Zoey imagezar.jpg|Zoey in school with Rudolph and Arrow. imageza.jpg|Zoey and Arrow watching Santa and the Flyers take off. Category:Deuteragonists Category:Friend of the hero Category:In love heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:1990's Debuts Category:Deer and Moose Category:Females Category:Animal Heroes